


Icecream Sundae

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [33]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Wanda and Vision try to cheer you up after some romantic problems.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 32





	Icecream Sundae

“Well that didn’t work!” Wanda sighed as she and Vision ducked into the kitchen. They watched you through the hach as you wailed rather forlornly into the cushions of their couch.

“I don’t think we really have anything else to try to chear (Y/N) up.” Vision said back. They both flinched a little when you wailed again.  
“Well what if we tried ice cream again? Everyone loves ice cream!” Wanda offered. Vision sighed and nodded. “Well almost everyone.” She said with a gentle nudge of her elbow against Vision’s arm. He smiled at her before the two of them turned serious. Wanda emerged from the kitchen with an ice cream sundae that was so big, you couldn’t see her until she had set it down on the coffee table, which immediately started to bring under the weight.  
“(Y/N)? Would you like some ice cream?” Wanda asked. When you looked up you let out a tearful laugh at the sight of the giant bowl.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so… upset. I just don't understand. It doesn’t make any sense. It’s supposed to make sense, that’s what all the films and books say!” You sniffled a little bit and took a spoon that seemed to appear in Wanda’s hand. You stabbed the spoon into one of the massive scoops as ice cream as Vision sat on the other side of you. Wanda helped herself to the icecream with her own spoon, sitting on the opposite chair.  
“But love doesn't make sense. I mean, you can't logic your way into or out of it. love is totally nonsensical, but we have to keep doing it or else we're lost and... and love is dead and humanity should just pack it in. Because love is the best thing we do. Look, I know that sounds cheesy, but it's-it's just true.” Vision said to you gently. You looked at him, eyes watering because of a new bout of emotions bubbling up. Vision gave you an empathetic look as you shoved a new spoonful of ice cream into your mouth and sobbed.  
“Oh sweetheart, it’ll get easier.” Wanda said as she joined you and Vision on the sofa.  
“No, it’s not that this time. The ice cream was closer than I thought.” You said through your mouthful. Wanda and Vision shared a look. Wand chuckled as she took your spoon and offered to get you a hot drink from the kitchen.


End file.
